It was supposed to be a cleansing ceremony!
by Belisse
Summary: No one thought that a cleansing ceremony would be so traumatic.


**Title: It was supposed to be a cleansing ceremony!**

**Season: 2**

**Pairing: None, only Shep/Weir friendship.**

**Summary: No one thought that a cleansing ceremony would be so traumatic.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, just wish they were. So I could have Sheppard in my closet forever.**

**A/N: This bunny has been gnawing me for almost a week now, when I went to the mall to get my eyebrows waxed. There this image of seeing the team in chairs like the ones they use to wash your hair and have some sort of ritual given to them came to mind. And honestly, you might call this a Stress!fic. Yes, it might be weird, it might be a bit on crack, but it did relieved some of the stress I'm having. So I decided to post this before I go MIA again. Thanks a lot to everyone on the SGAHC for the comments on the hair question.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sitting near the gate on another planet wasn't John Sheppard's idea of fun. But finding a really advanced civilization, seemed to be reason enough for the wait. In fact they were waiting because the people of the planet believed in the cleanness of the body and soul. And before they were allowed to walk into the city they had to attend a cleansing ceremony.

They were a bit reluctant about it as they had situations like these before, but they always ended up smelling like a rotten corpse. They never could've imagined that this time was going to be ten times worse and less smelly.

-0-0-0-

Dr. Elizabeth Weir, diplomat and base commander was starting to fall into the pits of boredom, as she tried to make her way through a bunch of scientific and maintenance reports. Then she heard the gate activating, followed by the young technician's voice that Colonel Sheppard's team were returning.

It was a good excuse to walk out of her office and stretch her legs. But never in her wildest dreams Elizabeth thought that she was going to witness the events that unfolded next.

John was covering his head with his jacket. Elizabeth was able to see only his face as he and Rodney argued, and then Teyla had her hands on the back of the head of a really weird looking Ronon. Elizabeth stopped, instantly she knew there was something wrong with them.

Frowning, Elizabeth climbed down the stairs and stopped quite suddenly as she realized what was going on. Rodney was staring at his nails while Elizabeth focused on his hair; it was jet black. Teyla had her hair bright blood red and it was so shiny that could've rivaled the best shampoo commercial.

Then she got a bit of a shock when she realized what was wrong with Ronon. His hair was no longer a bunch of wild dreadlocks, but just a mane of silky, shiny straight hair that went to his shoulders. I looked so great that Elizabeth had the sudden urge to run her hands through it.

But a smile was the only thing she managed to show. Rodney looked annoyed and snapped, "Why are you smiling?"

Her grin became wider, "You all look different." Laughter was building up inside her.

"HA.HA. How were we supposed to know?" Rodney said a bit resigned.

"Know what? What hair color you preferred?"

Rodney's eyes became slits and a very redhead Teyla took over, "It seemed that the things they use for the ceremony have a temporary effect. That way the rest of their people know we had been cleansed and allowed to see the city and new technologies they are offering in the spirit of an alliance. Isn't that right Colonel Sheppard?"

Elizabeth turned to Sheppard and she looked over him carefully before she asked, "John…"

John was holding to his jacket as if his life depended on it, Elizabeth was curious but there so much shock one might take in one day. "Yes, Elizabeth?"

"Did they wax your eyebrows?"

Elizabeth didn't know if she was amused or worried by John's reaction. He looked mad, angry and mortified. But before he could answer, Elizabeth continued, "What is wrong with your head?"

The rest of the team smirked, as John refused once again to remove his jacket from his head. But before anyone said anything else, Rodney moved his hands behind the Colonel and pulled the jacket off.

Everyone on the gate room stopped working just to stare at John. Elizabeth didn't know if she should laugh, faint or get really angry at the sacrilege.

John's hair was no longer a perfectly crafted bed head look. Instead it was really short, except that it went gradually from short on the sides to a bit longer in the middle where he had something that looked like a miniature Mohawk.

It was strange, but after giving him a second look, he didn't looked that bad. Just add some black eyeliner and he could fit perfectly as a rock star.

John snapped and snatched his jacket from Rodney's hands. Then he looked at Elizabeth before he stormed out, "It was supposed to be a cleansing ceremony!"

Ronon smirked and said, "They had to hold him down."

Elizabeth covered her mouth then she said quickly before bursting out laughing. "You can go now. I hope you can get accustomed to this new look soon."

Ronon and Teyla walked out first, Ronon looked as if he had no idea of what to do with his hair now. Teyla was enjoying the change a little too much. Rodney stayed behind and stared at Elizabeth. "We really need to start meeting more civilizations like ours. A few more of these cleansings and I'm going to start liking them."

Elizabeth touched him on the shoulder, "I'm sorry about that. But… did they really had to hold the Colonel down?"

Rodney smirked, "Between five people, and he tried to hit one of them. At least after that he shut up about me getting a manicure."

Elizabeth smirked too, "You don't look bad. And don't worry, it'll come back to normal."

Rodney started walking out of the gate room, "I hope so."

Elizabeth smiled as she saw Rodney walk out of the gate room. And this is when she thought that there was nothing else in the Pegasus Galaxy that could impress her this way. Obviously she was wrong.

Only that now she wanted to see Colonel Caldwell's face, when he sees the ranking military officer's new look. She should make sure a camera is around. With that thought Elizabeth walked up the stairs and into her office grinning like a schoolgirl who is about to do something bad… she definitely liked the joys of being the boss.


End file.
